


Art for "Disengagement"

by mific



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Digital Art, Mecha, Other, Robots, Tentacles, Transformer kids, kid!art, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Ratchet and Soundwave get together - with tentacles!  Art for Dellessa's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Disengagement"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Disengagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787068) by [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa). 



> Created for Tentacle Big Bang 2013. Another new (to me) fandom, and oh man, fun with robots! I confess that I've committed robot-schmaltz (kid!art). In my defence, baby bots are pretty damn cute.  
> Lots of obsessional fun to do, and I am now officially all tentacled-out and need to lie down for a while.  
> Digital art, created in photoshop.  
> Also check out [the Tentacle Big Bang comm](http://tentaclebigbang.livejournal.com/).

 

 

Banner

 

 

Rule Three: No Groping

 

 

Ratchet, Soundwave and Playback

 


End file.
